Devil's Moon
by MoonlightxParasite
Summary: “You’re going to be my angel on the top of the Christmas tree.” I took the noose and started putting it around her head.---There's a fine line between genius and madman. FULL SUMMARY Inside! Most disturbing story I've ever written, seriously.
1. Decorating a Tree

_Warnings: Language and disturbing scenes. Mention of molestation too..._

Summary: He thought he had lost her and his wife when he was changed into a vampire. Then he found Edward, Esme, and everyone else in his family. He had found Bella, the girl who reminded him so much of his daughter. So what happens when Carlisle's real daughter is found in the woods outside his house? What happens when she is a vampire? An insane vampire. **AU Breaking Dawn never happened, but Bella is a vampire and Victoria, James, and Laurent are still alive. James kind of got away when he kidnaped our Bella. Muahahaha!**

* * *

**-Carlisle- **

Once again, Bella and Emmett were having their daily fights about who won what game. I was in my study, trying to block out their screaming voices and laughing from the rest of the family. I had a feeling Jasper was adding some emotions to the tiff they were having. So I tried blocking them out by cleaning old medical files and whatever else I had in my various file cabinets. Some of the stuff dated back to the early 1900's. I only kept the important thing and would have Rosalie burn the rest whenever she had the chance.

I sighed, pulling out a folder that I didn't remember having. It looked old, real old. I started flipping through it, looking at drawings I had made of my wife and child in my human life. There was Annabelle, my wife. I remembered her like it was yesterday. She had sparkling blue eyes, chestnut hair, and the tannest of skin in the village I had lived in. Then there was my precious, Selene. I only remember her as a six year old village girl who loved stories and always had a smile on her face. Her eyes were blue, like her mom's, but her hair had always been different for some reason. She was born with chestnut hair with blonde highlights streaking through it. Till the day I couldn't figure out how she had turned out that way. Everything else was explainable, even her personality. She was quick learning, like myself, but a troublemaker like her mother used to be. I chuckled at some memories that flooded into my head before staring down at Selene's picture. My smile turned into a frown. Whatever happened to her after I was turned? Was she married off to a man from the village that her mother had argued repeatedly with me about? Did Annabelle respect my wishes and let her choose her own husband? I shook my head, that was one thing that ruled Esme over Annabelle. Esme's heart was warm, but Annabelle's was cold.

"Dad?" asked a voice in front of me. I looked up at Bella who was sitting across from me. "What'cha looking at?" Her topaz eyes looked at the paper I was holding with interest. I handed it to her. "Who is this? She's really pretty."

"My daughter," I replied with a sad smile. "Her name was Selene. She's probably gone now..."

Bella looked at me sadly for a moment. "I bet she lived a great life Dad. Why haven't you mentioned Selene before? Edward never told me you had a daughter."

"I know some ways to get past Edward's mind. I just didn't want anyone to know. Selene was my little girl, my life. I just hated that I had to leave her. I wondered what she looked like when she was older..." I was now lost in my thoughts. Did she look more like Annabelle or me? Or was it a mixture of the two? I didn't know! "Great now I'm going insane. Thank you Bella."

Bella just giggled before handing back the picture. "Don't strain yourself dad. Remember, there's a fine line between genius and madman." She disappeared after that, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I growled lowly and stared down at the picture of my daughter. "Whatever happened to you Selene? What happened?"

**-One Year Later-**

Emmett, Bella, and I were seated in the living room watching some tv when the words BREAKING NEWS flashed onto the screen and the anchorwoman appeared with a stoic expression on her face. "We're apologize for interrupting the normal broadcast, but breaking news has occurred outside the Olympian Peninsula. My co-anchor, Robert Barker, is on the scene." The camera switched to a guy outside a meadow and now the whole family was seated with us. I held Esme tightly as he started his report. "I'm am outside this meadow where investigators are trying to figure out what exactly happened here tonight. This footage you're about to see is disturbing and if you can't handle it I suggest you turn off your tv." The camera swerved to a meadow that was the most gruesome thing I've ever see. Bodies and blood were everywhere. Intestines and other body parts were hanging on the branches of trees while the bodies littered the ground. Throats were ripped out, stomachs carved open, and children hanged from tree branches by the neck. Blood still dripped down their bodies while their tongues hung out of their mouths. The camera did a close up of one and their eyes were open, as if pleading for someone to help them. Esme dry sobbed in my arms and I rubbed circles on her back to try and comfort her. "Investigators are reporting it as something of the occult, but they're still too shocked by it all to even answer our questions. There are no clues yet in the search, but the police will be sending a K9 unit to searching the grounds." The camera flashed back to the anchorwoman. "Thank you, and we'll keep you all posted on the situation." The tv went back to Family Guy.

Everyone was silent in the living room. We were all shocked by everything. Rosalie was in hysterics from seeing the children being hung and Bella looked on the verge of tears. Alice was looking into the future, but by her face she couldn't find anything. Jasper was just shocked along with Edward and Emmett. My Esme was sobbing softly in my arms. I rocked her back and forth, kissing her on the forehead.

"That wasn't occult," said Bella after a while. "It had to have been vampires. You saw how they looked." Edward held onto her tightly as she sniffled ever so slightly. "Whoever did that was pure evil. Who would kill children?"

**-Selene-**

I stood in the clearing, my eyes scanning my surroundings. It was such a pretty meadow, ever so pretty. The way the children hung from their nooses. And how the intestines were like streamers for a party. It was so pretty. I looked down at the young girl who held my hand. "Do you want to have some fun Melanie?" I asked with my head tilted to the side. The little girl looked up at me with a feared expression. "I can be fun," I said with a smile. I picked the small child up, jumping up into a tree that had the final noose on it. "You're going to be my angel on the top of the Christmas tree." I took the noose and started putting it around her head. She was crying now, what a marvelous sight. "Why are you crying?" I asked.

"I w-want my m-mommy?"

I tiled my head to the side, looking down at the bodies below. "You mommy is dead, gone. She died along with your daddy. She was a whore anyways. And your papa, he touched you didn't he? When she wasn't around?" The little girl nodded. I nodded as well. "Just think, when you die, you won't have to see him again." Little Melanie was about to scream when I pushed her off the branch and watched her body jolt and hang in midair. I jumped down, turning around. The bodies of children and some pre-teens hung around the largest tree in the clearing. Some bloody from torture I had let them endure before hanging them. "My tree is complete," I laughed as I started to skip around the clearing while spinning. It was complete. I smiled at my work on the ground below. Something made me stop, I looked around to see a man stand up. It had been three days since I had killed the parents, why was he alive? His eyes were red! I thought I had killed him. "Hello," I said softly as I skipped over to him. "How come you didn't scream during the change?"

"I-" he wasn't able to finish. I stared straight into his eyes and he start screaming in pain. His hands started to scratch at his body until sores opened on his skin. Dead blood dripped out of them as he gave one last screech and fell complete dead to the ground. I tilted my head to one side before walking up to him. He would've been a beautiful companion. I looked through his pocket, finding a mirror of all things. I opened it, revealing my appearance. A sixteen year old teenaged girl with red eyes, pale skin, and long chestnut brown hair with natural blonde highlights in it. I wore all black, like always and a silver pendant carved into a heart hung around my neck. My papa had given it to me before he disappeared 500 years ago.

"Miss Mary Mack, Mack, Mack

All dressed in Black, Black, Black

She has a knife, knife, knife

Stuck in her back, back, back.

She cannot breathe, breathe, breathe.

She cannot cry, cry, cry.

That's why she begs, begs, begs.

She begs to die, die, die."

I sang the nursery song as I walked out of the clearing and into a forest. With my speedy legs, I ran just as some cop cars were zooming past. They didn't see me since I was so fast. Maybe I could turn around and kill them? No, I wasn't thirsty for the time being and someone had to see my beautiful artwork. So I jumped up into the tree tops and ran on the ends of the branches. There was a full moon out tonight and some bats were flying around me when I disturbed their meal time. I jumped down onto the main road and started to walk home. There was nothing I could really do now. I was home alone for a few weeks because Victoria, James, and Laurent were on a trip somewhere in Canada. I didn't want to go, not this time. It was nothing against them, I just wanted to be alone. It was fun too. I silently wonder if James had see the news report I knew was going to appeared in a few seconds on all news networks. The helicopters were already flying above. How I knew? I called it in of course. Why do art without someone to see it?

I caught scent of something, more vampires. My eyebrows furrowed as I walked into a forest that was very dense and looked like no one lived in it. "I wonder why vampires are in here?" I asked aloud while climbing up the tree. "There's not humans out here," I said while jumping up on a thick tree branch. I squinted my eyes in the direction the scent was coming from. I could see a large house about five miles away. "I wonder..." I said before starting towards the house. Some deer and elk were feasted on plants as I continued my journey into the forest. I loved little journeys. It led me to unexpected places. Places that I would probably want to come back to. I hummed softly, wondering who lived in that house.

**-Jasper-**

Alice was still in my arms as I rocked her back and forth in our room. Everyone was silent, all that I could feel was grieving, sadness, and curiosity. Curiosity? That didn't seem right. Who could be curious at a time like this? I got up, going to the window. I heard a faint humming. "Jasper? What's wrong?" asked Alice as she joined me at the window. I was silent and used my sight to look farther into the trees. There was a girl, around sixteen maybe, wearing a black sweater with a purple camisole under it along with a pair of black jeans and a pair of high heeled black boots. She was humming and making her way closer to the house. She didn't even looked dirty from the woods. All I could thing was who was she? She was a vampire, from her red eyes, but she was different. There was some kind of aura that I could place that drifted around and behind her.

"Do you guys hear humming?" asked Edward as he walked in with the rest of the family. I nodded and pointed towards the trees. Everyone huddled by the window and looked into the trees. She was starting to get to the edge of where our land met the forest.

"No..." whispered Carlisle as he ran out of the room and down the stairs. Hope filled his aura. I turned to my family and they all shrugged besides Bella. She looked utterly confused as we started to file out of my room and down the stairs. The front door was open and the sight of Carlisle standing in the lawn came into my view. We all walked outside, looking at Carlisle in confusion. His hand covered his mouth as he stared at the trees with hope. I looked at Edward who was also confused. He kept on staring at Carlisle then to the trees.

She appeared in our view, jumping down from the highest branch of the tree. She saw us, stopping immediately. Her head cocked to the side as she slowly made her way closer. The way she walked was just...disturbing. She kind of swayed, not walked. "Why do you live here?" she asked with a distasteful look on her features. "There are no humans around here..." Her eyed widened. "Unless you keep them locked up? I could decorate your trees for you too. Did you see my artwork? Was it pretty?"

Emmett had to hold back Rosalie when she shot out towards her. "You did that to those children?!" she screamed. "You fucking bitch!" Bella helped Emmett hold Rosalie back as I looked at the girl with a glare. Her aura was calm and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Her lower lip quivered as she took a small step back. Rosalie stopped thrashing and looked at the girl uncertainty. "Why are you crying?"

"Everyone else liked my artwork..." she said softly while shuffling her feet slightly. Carlisle took a step forward. She looked up at him with her red eyes, almost as if she was placing a name with a face. "Carlisle?" she said after a long while. Everyone looked at each other with weird looks. Bella's eyes held realization. What the heck did she know?

"Selene...Selene Cullen?" he asked with disbelief. Selene's eye widened and a huge smile appeared on her features. She jumped into his arms, laughing. "Papa," she whispered as Carlisle cradled her to his chest. "My Selene. What happened to you?"

* * *

**For some reason Joker was my inspiration for this. I'll update this one when I can. I have other stories to update as well.**

**Review**

**Missa!**


	2. Pendant

_Warnings: Disturbing Content..._

* * *

**-Bella-**

She looked like a child in an unfamiliar place. Her eyes groped everything in the room with such fascination that it seemed as if she were looking at a science experiment. I sat on one side of her while Carlisle across from her. Emmett was the furthest away from her in the room since Alice had a vision that she would do some kind of burning thing on him if he tried to even talk to her. I silently wondered why. What could've happened to this girl that made her insane and scared of big vampires? I bit my lip in thought as she slowly turned her head towards me. She turned to where she was facing me on the couch and her back was against the pillows. Her head cocked to one side, sometimes her eyes glancing over at Edward who stood next to Esme. She looked like a confused kitten. "You must really love him," she said in a soft voice to me. I stared at her with a confusion. She took out a cigarette from her pocket, lit it, and inhaled the toxic gases that would've been harmful if she were human. The smoke was red though, made by gypsies. It had tiny capsules of blood in it that helped the thirst in her throat. I had the same things, but never smoked them in front of Edward or the family. It was my dirty little secret.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"To give up your mortality," she answered while blowing out more red smoke. "To try to save his family by almost sacrificing your life to another vampire. It was foolish, but I could understand your actions. You were in love and a naive mortal. It was expected." If I were human I'd being blushing at that moment. "No need to be ashamed of the past."

"Selene," asked Carlisle quietly. Selene looked over at Carlisle with a very superior expression on her face. It was something I had never seen before. Not even the Volturi could make a mask of superiority like she did. She didn't even have the look on her face when we had first seen her. It was all crazed, now she was almost stoic. I could see almost fear in Carlisle's eyes. Did he fear his daughter? "Why did you kill those children? Their parents?"

"I like hearing the screams of children when they're on the brink of death," she answered bluntly while taking a drag. "It's even better when their parents are watching. They plead, cry, and scream at me as if I were the devil himself." She paused, looking at him with a little bit of insanity in her eye. "But I'm not, am I? I'm a...oh what did he say? Ah! An insane whore who deserved the deepest levels of hell." She said it so nonchalant that it scared me. "He was going to say more but I killed him before he uttered another word. His wife kept on screaming. It was so annoying. Adults screaming are so annoying, but children...they're like music." Her eyes became dreamy and they kind of glazed over.

"You're seriously sick," sneered Rosalie in hate. She hugged Emmettt close for her and his benefit. He looked just as scared as her. "How could you do that to children of all beings? What are you trying to accomplish?"

"Ah, that is where I will remain silent. Not even young Edward will be able to slither his way into my mind." She took another drag, the smoke blowing out of her nostrils now. "But one of you will figure it out eventually. Whether its from brainstorming for countless hours or if I drop hints and there will be hints my dears. If I remember to give them to you."

"Why am I hearing a male's voice in your head?" asked Edward out of the blue. I looked at him with confusion before turning back to Selene. She only smiled. "Are you possessed?" That could be it!

Selene only laughed. "Sorry, but I'm not Harry Potter." She was, of course, referring to when Harry was possessed by Voldemort in his fifth year. "And if I was possessed, wouldn't I have ice blue eyes, the deepest of shadows under my eyes, and a voice that didn't belong to me being?" She spoke the truth, unfortunately. That was how possessions were. I had only seen one after I was changed by Edward and it was a terrible thing to witness. What I wanted to know was where she witnessed one and how she had so much knowledge of it.

"Selene, my little moon, who changed you?" asked Carlisle. His voice was gentle, as if talking to a mere child. I could see fear, hurt, and worry in his eyes. He was scared for his little girl. A dark look came over her as she stared at her hands. She didn't speak, she didn't even looked at us. I looked over at Edward who just shrugged. "Honey, who turned you?" Selene curled into a ball on her spot on the couch and shut her eyes tight. Carlisle got up, kneeling down next to her. How could she become so superior and then into a vulnerable state in a matter of seconds? It made no sense, she made no sense. Carlisle ran his hand through her hair, trying his best to comfort her. I looked over at Jasper and nodded. He sent calming waves to her, but by the look on Jasper's face it seemed not to work. What was wrong with the girl?

**-Carlisle-**

She didn't even look at me as Esme took her upstairs into our room. Her eyes held nothing but distant hate from what Jasper had said. I turned and looked over at Edward. He seemed to have a very troubled look on his face as he held Bella in his arms. Emmett kept on glancing up the stairs while holding back a literally pissed Rosalie. "What kept her from answering Edward?" I asked while sitting down in the spot my actual daughter had sat in. "What did you see in her mind?"

"It was so confusing," he said after a while of silence. I turned my head to the side, waiting for him to continue. "It was like I was looking at two minds at once. I saw only bits and pieces of Selene's memories and thoughts, then it'd turn to another person's thoughts."I stood up, pacing. Did she share a connection with someone? I had heard about it happening when two people who knew each other in their human lives had a strong bond. The bond would become stronger and they could share thoughts with each other. It was rare, but it did happen. Just who was she so bonded with? It could've been me since she thought I had died when she was the age of six. Plus I would've felt the bond if it was even I. I stopped pacing. Who did Edward see in her mind? "There was a small boy, maybe eight or nine in her memories," answered Edward to my mute question. "Somehow some other presence would intercept the rest of what happened...I've never seen anything like it before in my life..." Esme came down and stood next to me, her head resting on my shoulder.

"She has that crazed look in her eyes again." she said with worry. "She won't talk, she won't even look at me. She wasn't..."

"...what you expected," I finished with a sigh. "Yeah neither did I. I thought she'd be level headed like me, but she's as insane as her mother was." I leaned against the wall. "She was such a smart little girl when I was human. What the hell happened to her?" No one answered my question. No one really could. And I knew why, they were too scared to know. She actually scared my whole entire family. Alice wasn't herself, neither was Emmett. Both of them actually had fear in their eyes, something I hardly ever saw. "I'm going to go up there and see if I can talk to her." The family merely nodded, but Alice stopped me for a second. "Be careful, she's already destroyed your room."

"What?" I asked.

"You'll see," she sighed before going on the computer to look up bedroom stuff. I started my way up the stairs. I walked down the hallway and stood in front of my door at the end of it. On the other side I kept on hearing things before thrown or switched around. Hesitantly, I turned the knob of the door and poked my head through to see disaster. The mattress to my bed was flipped over against the bathroom door with rips on it. My bed sheets were throw around carelessly, one hanging from the ceiling fan. The window was shattered open, and dead blood rimmed its edges. Esme's dresser was ripped apart along with every ounce of clothing we owned. Pictures were shattered into pieces, even one old sketch I had of Selene. More dead blood was on the walls, some painted of moons while others were just streaks across the green walls. Then there was Selene, in the center of it all. Her head was down, those locks of her shielding her face from me. Dead blood was dried on her wrists while white feathers ripped from my pillows fell from the air and into her hair. She was holding my white doctors robe, not a stain on it. It was the only thing that wasn't stained with her blood. I stepped in, my foot making a crunching noise. I looked down to see the corpse of a raccoon under my shoe. In fact, there were even baby raccoons hanging off of abandoned picture hangers. Their eyes were wide with fear, lifeless fear. Big scratches scarred their little bellies. Selene flung my doctors uniform across the room and stood up. She must've not realized my presence for she started going through different drawers of my bedside table. Her eyes were wide, tears welled in them that would never fall. She pulled out a cross, flinging it behind her. I pressed myself against the wall, sliding to the floor while watching my daughter, my precious little girl, go insane. She was insane. Everything about her. The way she walked, talked, acted. I had denied it of course. No parent would want to admit their child was insane, but Selene was.

She suddenly stopped what she was doing, pulling something out of my bedside table. It was a chain, a matching chain with a matching heart pendant carved out of silver that hung around her very neck. Her legs buckled and she fell to the floor with a puzzled expression on her face. I swallowed loudly, making her head spin to me. I saw her face now, black shadows under her eyes and all. There was a crazed look in her eye that made me shiver. "I searched for you," she confessed in a hoarse voice. "After I was changed, I searched for you with my coven master." She turned fully to me, blood dripping down from the ceiling where a baby raccoon was hung. The blood was only inches from hitting Selene. "I never found you though..." She looked like she was going to beat herself up for it. She then looked up at me with a small smile. "I decorated trees for you though...Big ones with dozens of children in them. It was such a pretty sight. Master was so proud of me...He let me kill lots and lots of children," she said like a child talking about candy. "They'd scream, and cry. Then I would slash their necks and they'd die."

"Was your master the one who turned you?" I asked carefully.

Selene crawled over to me with sad eyes. "Sadly no," she said in the most sane voice I had ever heard from her. "The one who turned me did it with great pleasure...Master saved me from a fate I would have never wanted." Her head rested on my shoulder as I slowly put my arm around her shoulder. She cringed at the contact, but relaxed after a few seconds. "The one who turned me was killed," she sighed in her insane voice. A crackle of laughter echoed through the air, her laughter. "He _almost_ go away if it wasn't for Damon."

"Who's Damon?"

She smiled. "My brother..."

* * *

**Review...**

**Missa.**


	3. The Hunt

1**Happy Halloween guys! There is a tad bit of a spoiler from the movie since I watched an 8 minute clip of it. There is actually a lot of humor. Lol**

**-Damien-**

Sister, where was my sister? For some reason I couldn't figure out where she went. She wasn't at home from what our connection told me. She was somewhere else, in distress and happiness at the same time. I swayed over to James who was seated on a stump and sat down next to him. He ran his fingers through my long, black hair like he always did with me and Selene. Victoria was climbing a nearby tree while Laurent was seated against a tree reading a book. I looked up at James who smiled his fatherly smile as he continued to comb through my hair. I stared at the night sky blankly with my crimson irises for a few seconds, then back at my artwork. A young couple, probably still in high school, were strung up on a tree with their bellies slashed, their heads hanging off their necks, and their wrists slashed in every direction. Their blood filtered through the air, but no one touched them. My family knew better than to touch either of mine or Selene's artwork.

Selene and I looked somewhat alike. Since we turned into vampires, our skins were pale, eyes red, she had a slim figure while I had a muscled, our hair was equally long, and our attitude were almost identical. We had the same mother, only different father's. Hers was some kind of God loving man that prayed a lot. Mine was a knight that fought in many wars. She was technically my old sister since she was the one who turned me when I was nineteen. She was sixteen when she was turned, but only returned for me a few years after she was changed and had control. That was when I saw her evil coven master and disposed of him in the most wrong of ways. Well it was wrong to whoever was watching it besides Selene and I.

"Papa," I said in a light voice that was just like Selene's. He looked down at me to tell me I had caught his attention. "I have to leave," I said. James looked at me in puzzlement. "Selene is somewhere and I don't like it. Someone is trying to get into her mind. I have to make sure she's okay. It's my duty."

"Of course it is Dame," said Victoria. She was like my mother of my immortal life. I loved her so much. Unlike that bitch that condemned poor Selene to that hell. "Who is trying to get inside her mind though?"

I stood up, shrugging. "She isn't sending me any mental images. He...or she shouldn't be a threat. I will call you if there is trouble though. But if there is I'm sure we can spare a few for you to be able to have fun Mother." Victoria smiled at me and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh my baby boy," she said as is fixed my blood stained shirt. "Just remember to show them no mercy when you kill them."

"If Mother."

"No," she said. "When," she corrected. I nodded, seeing her logic. I would kill them sooner or later for some apparent reason and Uncle Laurent, Father, and Mother knew. Hopefully they'd be there to help with the killing. Oh how I wished that. "Now go find your sister," said Mother. "Leave a trail as well so that we can find you."

"Yes, Mother, of course," I said and kissed the top of her head. James hugged me tightly as did Laurent. I looked at my father, touched the only scar that remained from that bitch's family. It ran down his left eye and ended in the middle of his cheek. I didn't know what the girl looked like or her family, but Father had told us stories about them. There wasn't much detail on what they looked like, he wanted us to figure it out ourselves. The only covens on that side of the U.S. was the Denali and another clan I had no knowledge of. I just knew they lived there and had some kind of contract with the werewolves. I found that rather odd. Who would want to live alongside those...dogs?

"I will come home soon family," I called as I started my sprint out of the forest. "I'm coming sister..." I said with a sadistic smile on my face.

**-Selene-**

"There are two of you?" asked Emmett as I sat near my father with a pleasant smile on my face. It was about two days since I had been there and this was the first time Emmett heard about the news. "Two?"

I nodded. "Don't worry, he only kills women...Although he is known for killing young couples and such. He doesn't really go for the children. In fact he hates children. Too noisy he says." Emmett just stared at me as if I were insane. I wasn't insane! James just said that I had a different way of looking at things, and he liked that. Although I didn't tell anyone about Mama, or Papa, or my dear Uncle. I had a feeling that they wouldn't like it. "You know if you keep your mouth open like that flies will start getting caught in your teeth." Emmett's jaw closed and he somewhat glared at me. I leaned into my father and he embraced me in his arms. Emmett gave us an uneasy look before leaving my dad's study. That only left Edward, Bella, and Esme. I stared at Edward for a long while, feeling him try to prod into my mind. Damien intersected the thoughts with his own. He was currently sending Edward images of dying females.

"What are you hiding?" he asked.

"Edward," said Esme in a warning voice. "Selene isn't hiding anything. And if she is its probably for a good reason."

"You should listen to your mother," I said to Edward. "She speaks the truth. I also don't appreciate you going through my mind without my consent." His eyes started to bulge out of his head and he started to shake. He looked at me, a growl escaping past his lips. I smirked as he toppled over and withered in pain. Bella screamed and kneeled next to Edward. It was only when I felt my father's nails dig into my flesh did I stop. "Oops," I smiled. "That sometimes happens when I'm angry." His nails released me and his hand fell limp on my shoulder. Edward stood up, leaning into Bella for support. They both staggered out of the room. It would take a while for Edward to recover from what I did to him, about a week I'd guess. That was like an eternity to vampires. We are so used to healing fast, but when my power comes into play, it'll slow the healing process.

"Papa, why does this family hate me?" Esme had sat down in the chair behind my father's desk and was working on some type of paper work. She only paused her writing at my question.

Carlisle smiled down at me. "They don't hate you my little moon. They're...uneasy by your lifestyle. They will come to like you."

"I hope so," I sighed. I looked over at Esme who gave me a warm smile before going back to more paper work. I smiled tightly back at her before standing up and walking over to a bookcase. There were many medical journals, books, and some old volumes of poets. I took hold of a medical books, weighing it in my hands. "So you take care of humans?" I asked without looking at him.

"Yes, it's my job at the moment."

"He's a very good doctor Selene," said Esme. I ignored her and turned to my father.

"Why waste such time on humans? They're meant for food, nothing else. And here you are helping them? It's disgusting, it's so...human." Carlisle stood up, looking at me in puzzlement.

"Is that why you were staring at my doctors robe? Because that told you what I did with my immortal life? Does it annoy you that I help humans?" I broke the book in half, not once leaving my gaze from my father's. He flinched.

"Like I said, they're meant for food." I dropped the two halves of the book and walked out of the study. Carlisle, nor Esme, followed. Good. I walked down the stairs, tearing off the big sort of painting thing that had all of the children's graduation tassels on it. It made a huge crash, but I didn't care. They were basically living among humans. Rosalie gawked at the mess I had made as I passed. I slammed the front door, letting the wind thread through my hair as I started my run to find a human to gnaw on.

**-Rosalie-**

The tassels littered every inch of the staircase as Alice and I started picking them up. Emmett and Jasper were putting the holder back up along with the help of Bella. Edward was watching from the top of the staircase. He wasn't talking, wasn't even looking at us. I was literally going to strangle that girl. Ever since she had come she has caused some kind of drama, more than Bella had! And she had a brother! He was probably equally insane.

"What did she do to you Edward?" I asked as Alice and I put the tassels in their rightful places.

Edward looked at the floor, not meeting my gaze. "Pain...so much pain. It was worse than Jane's gift. It hurt so much." Bella gathered her husband in her arms and rocked him as he sat there shaking in fear. I looked over at Emmett and Jasper who were speechless. Alice stared at our brother with worry, then her gaze became distant.

"Alice," said Jasper. He took her by the shoulders and held onto her as she had her vision. Esme and Carlisle came out of the study. She clutched onto Jasper, looking up at the ceiling. Her eyes then went back to reality and she took a deep breath.

"Damien, he's coming. He'll be here in–"" There was a knock at the door. We all froze, staring at the door. I looked over at Carlisle. He slowly made his way towards the front door. Esme followed, putting on a pleasant smile. I couldn't even put a tiny smile on my face. I was actually kind of scared. Carlisle opened the door, revealing a tall man with long black hair, pale skin, red eyes, and a distinct look that made him look like Selene's possible cousin.

"Hello," said Carlisle. "Who are you?"

"I'm Damien. My connection to Selene brought me here, but she doesn't seem to be in the house. Her scent lingers here though..." His voice had little sanity in it, just like Selene's. His red eyes landed on us, then back at our parents. "Oh...I'm her brother by the way. Half brother at least. We had the same mother."

"Oh..." said Carlisle. "Um..would you like to come in? She went hunting, but will be back soon."

"If you insist Mr...?"

"Cullen," he finished. "This is my wife Esme." He gestured for Damien to come in who I couldn't help but notice was eyeing my father with a thoughtful glare. He then pointed us out. "That's Emmett, his wife Rosalie, Jasper, his wife Alice, and Edward with his wife Bella."

"How cute," commented Damien. "This is actually a first for me. Seeing people being married to their mates. Very interesting."

"Shall we go to the living room? Wait there until Selene get's back?" suggested Esme. Why was she being so nice to him?

"It will be a while until Selene is back. She has rather different...hunting habits. But it would be nice to sit down from my long journey," he added at Esme's almost falling face. His smiled at her, a charming smile that would make any woman swoon.

**-Selene-**

My hunt landed me in a campsite of some wandering humans. They were sleeping in their sleeping bags within their tent. Two of them were preteens, around twelve years of age. I smiled down at them, then looked at the two parents who were slumbering together to keep warm from the rather cold night. Their campfire crackled as the dying embers tried to glow as brightly as they could. I added a log to the fire, the thumping sound arousing the husband from his sleep. He reassured his wife that he was just checking for animals when he got up with a rifle in hand. Pathetic human. I hid in the shadows as he walked out of the tent clad in a pair of flannel pj pants and hiking boots. He had a fit torso and had blonde hair. His rifle was pointed out towards me, even if he couldn't see me. I swiftly moved to the other side of the camp, standing on top of the tent. It didn't even collapse under me. Another vampire trait I loved.

The man put down his rifle and warmed him hands on the fire. I breathed heavily, making it echo through the campsite. He froze, looking around frantically. He took the rifle again, pointing it in every direction. "Such pretty fire," I said softly. He turned around, rifle pointed at me. His eyes widened at the sight of me. "What? Do I scare you?" I asked. I jumped down from the tent, reaching behind me and grabbing the wife without even turning my body from the man. She struggled against my iron grip, but I kept her at bay.

"Let her go or I'll shoot," he man warned.

I smiled, showing off my fangs. He gasped. My eyes turned from a bright red to a dark crimson. I placed his wife in front of my body, running a sharp nail over her neck. She whimpered in pain, a smile spreading on my lips. Blood appeared in a thin line and I licked it away with a rough tongue. "You shoot and your precious whore dies along with your two lovely children. Did I ever mention how much I love children? Such little angels aren't they? That make such pretty sounds when they cry." The wife struggled again and I dug my nails into her skin. She stopped immediately, yelping in pain. "So tell me," I began as I circled around the campfire with the woman still in front of me, "What are those two little darlings names?"

He hesitated. "Alexander and Quince."

"Such pretty names for such pretty children," I smiled tauntingly. I raised an eyebrow. "And what is your name?"

"Phil," he answered.

"Phil what?"

"Phil Dwyer..." he breathed.

**Well, you guys know the drill. I know, cliffhanger. But hey, it's Halloween and I think this is enough for one day. I'll try and get an update sometime this week. Volleyball is over so I'll have more free time. **

**Missa.**


	4. Forgotten Feeling

**-Selene-**

"Well Phil," I smiled as I ran my hands through the woman's hair. "What is your whore's name?"

"She is not a whore, she is my wife. Her name is Renee," he answered in a shaky voice. That name struck a cord in my mind. I looked at the woman for a long while, not moving. Her eyes were looking at any means to escape and I had to dig my nails into her flesh yet again so that I could think. Renee, where did I here that name? It sounded so familiar. _"Her mother's name is Renee. I'm going to set a trap so that the girl will come to me." _My eyes turned to slits, my jaw set. My father's words ran through my head.

"Renee?" I asked in a light voice. "Who exactly is your eldest daughter?" She kept her mouth clamped shut. I growled and she whimpered in fear. Phil kept on begging to let her go, but his words meant little to me. I was talking to the whore, not him. "Who is she?" I asked again in a harsher voice. Once again she held her silence. I growled and threw her to the ground. She landed on her wrist and there was a loud _snap_ that even Phil heard. She cried out in pain, but I only snarled. Her lower lip quivered and she crawled over to Phil.

"What do you want from us!" exclaimed Phil. He gathered Renee in his arms and held lightly onto her now limp wrist that was turning an purple color.

"Well..."

**-Emmett-**

There was nothing much to say when we all sat down in the living room. Rose sat within my arms as I watched Damon with a hawk eye. I didn't like him, I didn't like him at all. He reminded me too much of his sister and that feared me. How could Carlisle have created such an insane daughter? Then his wife finished the job by making an insane equal. I looked over at Edward who was now glaring at Damon along with Alice. Bella and Jasper were trying to calm their partners while my parents smiled softly at Damon.

"So Annabelle did move on I'm guessing," said Carlisle softly. His hand was in Esme's and he smiled at Mom with deep affection.

"Indeed she did," Damon answered vaguely. His eyes were transfixed on their hands that were locked together. He looked up. "She married a Knight, and moved into his castle outside of England. She seemed happy so I was happy along with Selene. She was arranged to marry another Knight by the name of Nathanial."

"I told Annabelle that I wanted Selene to find her own love though," said Carlisle in a strained voice. I could only imagine what was going through his head.

"She didn't," he said sadly. Was that actual emotion in his eyes? "Nathanial was always known to be rough...but that didn't stop _Mother_ from getting Selene married off and then selecting a wife for me." I was angered by this. What did Damon mean by rough? Did something happen to Selene when she was married? "Of course she regretted the decision when Selene turned up missing. Or at least we all though she did."

"She went missing?" asked Edward. I was surprised he'd even say anything.

"Oh yes," confessed Damon. "Wasn't even three months into the marriage. I was eleven at the time, but my memory of those times are as fresh as ever. I think I was the only one who mourned her when she didn't turn up."

"What about Nathanial?" I asked.

Damon smirked. "At first he wouldn't admit it, then he did after eight years."

"Admit what?" asked Carlisle. Edward hissed. I looked over at Damon and held my Rose closely in my arms.

"Well he sold her to someone from the French area. Selene didn't seem to please him as much as he thought so he sold her." Carlisle growled and Esme had to hold him back. "You'll have to ask Selene for the rest of the story."

**-Selene-**

"To tell you the truth," I said while beginning to walk towards them ever so slowly. "I just want a simple answer right now. One damn answer and I'll spare your children from a painful death." I was in front of them now, and I kneeled so that I could look into Phil's eyes. Renee sank back into Phil more closely. I could hear both of their heartbeats, that frantic beat that could be a devil's tango. "I may even make it to where your children can live forever. You'll never have to worry about them dying." Two heartbeats skipped a beat, and it wasn't the parents. Good, they were listening. I wanted this to be scarred into their brain until their last breath.

"Fuck you," spat Phil. My hand struck the side of his face and he went flying into the tree near the tent. Three screams erupted from the mouths of the family.

I clicked my tongue on the top of my mouth. "Look what you made me do," I sighed. "You made me loose my temper. And I was doing so well until now." Shaking my head, I walked over to Phil and grabbed him by his hair since he hand so shirt to grab onto.

"Boys," whimpered Phil. "Run! Go now!" I heard two sets of feet sprint out of the camp and I smiled. He knew how I liked to hunt.

"You really think that's going to help Phil?" He spat blood in my eye. I clicked my tongue while wiping it away and licking my now bloody fingertip. His eyes widened. "You just fucked yourself over Phil." I gripped his neck and shoved him against a tree. His face started turning purple as he suffocated under my iron grip. A smile creeped up on my lips as I moved my thumb and bit hard into his neck. His screams rang through the hair as the venom flowed into his bloodstream. I drank the blood through his wife and his screams. It was starting to get annoying so I drained him dry quickly before letting him drop from my grip. I turned over to Miss. Renee and smiled my bloody smile. "Oh good," I said when I saw her curled into a ball against a tree. "You stayed. Now I'm going to ask you again, what is your daughter's name?"

"Never," she said in a whisper.

"I always admired a mother's courage," I drawled as I walked slowly up to her. I stood her up gently, smiling a sweet smile that was usually meant for Papa or Mama. "You do remind me a lot of my mother. She was a sweet woman." Hope was in Renee's eyes. "That is, of course, until she married me off to a bastard who didn't know the meaning of no." Her face dropped and her heart skipped a beat. I gripped her hair and exposed her neck into the harsh moonlight. My mouth watered and my eyes turned a deep crimson. I brought my mouth to her neck and-

"Please stop!" exclaimed a pair of voices. I turned around and saw the twin boys. One of them had their father's shotgun, but it wasn't pointed at me. "You already took our dad," cried one. "Please just spare our mom," finished the other that had the gun. Their tears made me stop and think. Usually I'd laugh and smile at their cries, but not this time. Then my memories caught up with me.

"_Please don't kill my children!" cried that woman. I didn't know her name, but her had burgundy hair with deep blue eyes. I looked at her with tears in my eyes. Tears that would never fall. Her newborn was in my hands. I looked over at my master who gave me a furious glare. A glare that told if I didn't finish off the children there would be punishment._

"_I'm sorry..." I whispered._

I was brought back to the present by their cries. The twins reminded me of that baby. Their brown hair, almond brown eyes, and fair skin. I took a deep breath, dropping Renee. "You didn't see anything," I said in a cold voice. All three of them nodded. I turned to Renee. "Burn your husband's body and bury his bones somewhere where no one will find them. Tell the police he left home after an argument and never came back. He didn't take anything and didn't take the car." I turned to leave, but stopped. I turned to the twins. "What is your sister's name?"

"Are you going to hurt her?"

I shook my head.

"Isabella..." said the one who had spoken out first.

"Please don't hurt my daughter," cried Renee.

"I have a feeling I won't be the one hurting her." I disappeared after that. I ran, I ran as fast as I could. My thoughts were all jumbled within my head. How could I have stopped? This wasn't right. It...It wasn't me at all. I stopped on a fallen branch and sat down, my legs swinging slowly back and forth. A fallen leaf was stuck in my hair and I tugged it out. I sighed, still wondering why I stopped. There was this feeling that was so foreign to me, so long forgotten. What was it? I bit my lip while looking around at my surroundings. The night was early, probably only twelve. A scent came to me, making me looked up to see a fox trotting with a limp. From the tears on its flesh I knew that it had been foolish enough to battle the alpha of his pack. By the way his was walking he wasn't going to survive. I quietly jumped down, reaching out to the fox. It looked at me with apprehension, but limped forwards. I stroked it's fur gently, blood coating my fingertips with every stroke. I bit my lip, taking the form in my arms and biting down on its neck. It started to struggle, but I kept it at bay until the last beat of its heart. Then I placed it on the floor and ran towards my home. I was sure Father was worried about me. That's when I heard an alto voice ring through my ears. "Damon..." I breathed.

**-Emmett-**

His voice rang through my ears as did with everyone else. Damon was currently outside on the driveway just standing there. God was he insane. I walked out towards him, only to see him stop singing. He seemed to be listening.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He held his hand up, letting another note pass through his lips before he quieted. "I'm calling her," he replied while he listened. "Through our bond we can hear each other. She's not far off...I can feel it." That bond thingy was weird. I mean weird. He told us she could feel her feelings, sometime read her thoughts we she let him, or to call each other. It was flat out weird and I've seen a lot of weird things in my life.

My ears perked up at the sound of a high, beautiful soprano voice. She was just letting notes flow out into the air. Every note brought the voice closer. Some of the family was gathered outside as we watched in fascination. He sang his song and she answered every single time. I saw movement within the trees. Carlisle walked up to where Damon was standing as a figure appeared in front of us. It was Selene, but her eyes were orange!

* * *

**I'm kind of sad that I got a very low number of reviews last chapter. I would like to go up to at least 10. Please for me!**

**Missa.**


	5. Sorry!

Hello everyone!

I'm so sorry for never updating but that's because I'm stumped on all of the stories. Plus my computer crashed on me and I'm using my parent's for writings. They never let me on theirs so I can't really write even when I get a muse. I'm sorry again.

I'll be deleting all of my stories and I'm going to start with a clean slate. I'm sorry.

MoonlightxParasite


End file.
